On est partit tous les deux pour une drôle de vie !
by miss-lady-manga
Summary: Le docteur rencontre par hasard Louane une jeune fille de 18 ans. Elle représente son passé ,mais aussi son avenir. Sur la chanson de tous ce qui brille "Drôle de vie". Leur destin a était scélé le jours où Louane est née au seins même du Tardis.


Hello mes ptits loup ! Ou les nouveaux si vous lisez ceci ! Ayant un élan d'inspiration ,oui tout à fait. Je reviens avec une autre Fan-Fiction ,aller soyons fous ! Mais sur le Docteur Who ! Entre le dixième et onzième docteur. Toujours avec un OC cela va de sois !

Prologue :

Le 21 mars 2013 ,Paris

Point de vue d'une jeune fille

Avez-vous déjà eu ,l'impression que vous n'aviez pas vôtre place dans la vie que vous meniez ? Comme ci le destin vous avez pré destinée à autre chose ,mais qu'il c'était trompé en route. Moi oui

et cette impression grandit de jours en jours. Des fois il m'arrive de me demande « Es-tu vraiment à ta place Louane Anderson ? ».

Louane se réveilla une fois de plus en sursaut. Ses crises d'insomnie commençais à l'énerver fortement. Elle observa la pièce qui lui servait de chambres et tourna la tête en direction de son réveil ,celui-ci indiquait cinq heures et demies du matin. Elle soupira ,malgré l'épaisseur de ses rideaux pourpres ,elle pouvait distinguer une faible lueur. Il faisait nuit mais pas tout à faits. Elle soupira et se rendormit aussi tôt. Mais un cris retentit ,la sortant de sa torpeur,cette voix aiguë et pesant était celle de sa « mère adorait ».

**''Lou debout ! ''**

Elle ne bougea pas et restait à fixer le plafond ,essayant d'oublier la voix de sa génitrice qui augmentais de plus en plus , qui la rendais insupportable ,elle pensa tout bas « oh tais-toi la veille ! ». Elle savait que ces paroles étaient mal placés ,mais c'était justifiais,après tout à quoi bon être gentille avec quelqu'un qui vous méprise. Louane vivait seule avec sa mère et sa petite sœur,depuis la mort de son père il y a trois ans. Et depuis sa mère avait largement montré sa préférence pour sa benjamine. Elle avait délaissée la jeune fille pour sa jeune sœur,car c'est sûr qu'une adolescente un peu paumée ,en première année de médecine et en parallèle en prépa d'histoire qui ne sortait presque jamais n'ayant peu d'amis et repoussant les seul hommes qui voulaient d'elle était pitoyable ,face à une gamine de treize ans arrogantes et qui avait renonçais à l'école pour être mannequin et qui était persuader d'être la plus belle et qui croyais que tous les hommes voulaient d'elle. Louane le pensait aussi ,mais sa sœur était blonde ,petite et trop maigre avec des yeux marrons avec un sale caractère ,alors que Lou était brune les cheveux mi-long bouclés ,des yeux verrons vert-bleus,elle était de taille moyenne ,une joli silhouette et de grands yeux et un regard envoûtant pour compenser le peu de forme qu'elle possédait. Mais tellement rabaissée et repoussant tous les garçons qu' elle ne s'en rendait ps compte qu'elle possédait une tel beauté ,à la fois extérieur et intérieur.

**''Bon Louane lève-toi et vite ! Paresseuse !''**

Les mots de sa mère l'avait touchée en plein cœur ,une fois de plus aucun compliment,elle se leva avec difficulté et descendit en bas ,en se dirigeant dans la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner. La même scène se déroulait ,Louane ne parlait pas et subissait les reproches de la femmes ,pendant que cette même femme parler mielleusement à sa petite sœur.

**''Ras-le-bol !''**

Louane se leva d'un bon et se rendit dans sa chambre ,elle se dépêcha de prendre une douche et de s'apprêtait. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et essayait de les contenir,cela en était trop ,elle ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage. Alors elle sortit un sac, et y fourra ses économies ,ses papiers,son téléphone,son porte-monnaie ,des vêtements,son ours en peluche ,des photos de son père et son appareil photo et sa tablette et descendis énervée ,sa mère l'attendait en bas et se mit à rire.

**''On se rebelle Jeune fille ? Tu ne tiendras pas''**

Elle ricana méchamment

**''Pousse toi! Je quitte cette maison de malheurs !''**

Louane était très énervées et avait du mal à garder son sang froid.

**''Et ou iras-tu ! Tu n'as personne !''**

La jeune fille écarta sa mère et pris la direction de la porte et l'ouvrit ,elle ajouta.

**''J'en m'en fou plus rien ne me retient ici ! Je pars à Londres chao !''**

Elle était maintenant à la gare du Nord et se tenait prête à embarquer dans l'euro star. Pourquoi avait-elle choisit Londres. Elle n'avait pas de réponse ,juste que son père en parlait tout le temps ,les étoiles dans les yeux et lui racontait les drôles d'aventure qui l'y avait vécu avec un certains docteur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment cru,mais Londres était un endroit important pour le seule homme qu'elle avait vraiment aimer et qui l'avait laisser seule avec cette horrible femme . Elle monta donc dans le trains et alluma son i-pod et mis ses écouteurs ,enfin elle était libres et c'est tout ce qui compter pour l'instant.

**''Gare de St-Pancrass,Londres''**

La jeune fille se réveilla et descendis du trains ,il était à présent midi l'heure du repas. Elle se dirigea vers la sortit ,l'air était froid et la neige bien présente. Elle erra dans les rues ,émerveillés par la beauté de Londres ,elle n'avait pas de but précis et se contenta de se balader. Son estomac réclama à manger ,elle essaya donc de trouver quelque chose ,elle se rabattit sur un mcdo ,puisqu'elle n'avait presque plus d'argent. C'est en mangeant dans un parc ,sous la neige et dans le froid ,qu'elle se rendit compte dans quel pétrins elle c'était mis.

**''Chouette je fais quoi maintenant !''**

**''Moi je peut vous aidez jeune demoiselle !''**

Un homme c'était assis prés d'elle ,il avait une allure étrange ,il lui faisait un peu peur . Une jeune fille métisse ,arriva en courant essoufflée,elle semblait bien connaître cet étrange personnages.

**''Docteur ! Vous voilà ! Vous en avez pas marre de séduire des jeunes filles niaises ?''**

Louane s'offusqua niaise..elle. Mais qui était cette pimbêche prétentieuse ,mais le « Docteur » éveilla en elle ,des souvenirs.

**''James Anderson,''**

Les deux dévisagèrent Louane étrangement,mais les yeux du docteurs s'illuminèrent.

**''Tu est Louane ?''**

La jeune fille hocha la tête

**''ça alors !'**'

L'homme souriait,la jeune fille qui était avec lui était la fille de ses deux meilleurs amis,l'enfant qu'il avait vu naître ,qui était devenu une jeune fille très jolie .Il l'a pris par le bras et l'emmena au Tardis au grand mécontentement de l'autre jeune femme.

**''On est où ici Docteur ?''**

**''Tu es ici chez toi, le lieu de ta naissance !''**

Louane resta perplexe ,qu'avait voulu t-il dire par la . Elle comptait bien le savoir ,mais pour l'instant elle profita de se sentiment nouveau,celui d'être enfin à sa place mais cela n'a t-il pas un lien avec son problème..et sa naissance ?


End file.
